


Young Avengers: Origins

by Acadjonne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant ish, Gen, Marvel 616/MCU Fusion, Origin Story, Origins, or basically how I would put the Young Avengers into the MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/pseuds/Acadjonne
Summary: Basically a look at how Marvel could possibly include the Young Avengers into the MCU.





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came about because I asked myself, if I were a Marvel screenwriter, how would I write a Young Avengers origin movie? It spiralled from there, with me looking up what Marvel does and doesn't have rights to, changing the team roster due to rights/canon clashing with 616 lore, and inventing two alien species' because Marvel can't use Skrulls and in my opinion the MCU Kree are too different from 616 Kree to work for Teddy's backstory.
> 
> If anyone wants to take these origin ideas and use them for a fic, then let me know at acadjonne.tumblr.com and I'll more than likely let you do it.

After the events of the Civil War, Vision, worried for the future and beginning to understand the need for the Avengers, begins to compile a list of young, empowered individuals to take over once the Avengers are gone for good. Beginning with Peter Parker and growing from there to include other names, the Avengers Failsafe program is born. With the impending threat of invasion by Thanos, however, Vision brings it upon himself to form a team and jumpstart their training. Everything is fine at first, until, just as the teens are starting to make real progress, Cap shuts it down. Still, undetermined to give up their chances of being heroes, the newly dubbed Young Avengers begin training and improving as heroes, with secret help from Vision and the Scarlet Witch.

  
**Team Members**

_Peter Parker - Spider-Man_  
-Orphaned at a young age and cared for by his aunt May, by day Peter is the bullied nerd, but by night he’s the wallcrawling, friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.

_Eli Bradley - Patriot_  
-The grandson of the first successful test-subject of the Captain America serum- before Steve Rogers. Eli inherited his grandfather’s powers.

_Kate Bishop - Hawkeye_  
-Daughter of a wealthy New York businessman, trained in archery by Clint to be his successor so he can actually retire.

  
_Teddy Altman - Hulkling_  
-A shapeshifting alien hybrid, raised as human on Earth when Thanos destroyed his home planet and killed his birth mother.

  
_Billy Kaplan - Wiccan_  
-Half of a set of Sokovian-born identical twins, adopted by the Kaplan family in America when he was 4. Billy is a powerful magic-user still learning to control his powers.

  
_Tommy Shepherd - Speed_  
-Billy’s identical twin brother, born in Sokovia and adopted by an American couple, the Shepherd’s, when he was 4, separating him from Billy for nearly a decade. Tommy, like Billy, is a powerful sorcerer, though uses his magic to feign super-speed. He moves in with the Kaplan’s at 15, after leaving juvie, because his parents no longer wanted him.


	2. Peter Parker - Spider-Man

Peter Parker was born in Queens, New York, to SHIELD agents Richard and Mary Parker, and orphaned as a toddler when a mission gone wrong killed both his parents. Peter was then sent to live with his aunt May and uncle Ben. Peter excelled in his school career, especially in the sciences, though his intelligence let to Peter being bullied by Flash Thompson. Despite everything, though, Peter was a good kid, content with what he had, and working hard to secure his future. Then, one day when he was 15, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider during a science exhibition.

 

Afterwards, Peter noticed he’d begun to develop spider-like powers, but ignored them at first, deeming them unimportant. A few weeks after acquiring his powers, though, Peter’s uncle Ben was murdered, and he made the decision to become a vigilante in order to save others in the way he felt he should have been able to save his uncle. For six months, Peter operated independently, but when the Civil War broke out between the Avengers, Peter was approached by Tony Stark himself, flirting with his aunt May and asking him about being Spider-Man. In the end, Peter ended up helping Stark, being beaten up by Captain America and his friends in the process, but getting a better suit and some cool gadgets from Stark too.

 

Six months after the Civil War, Peter was approached by the Vision regarding the Avengers Failsafe program, becoming the first to join the Young Avengers and acting as the team’s reluctant leader until Kate essentially took over. Peter’s playful sass and banter served as a fun personality trait to the others on the team, and helped to bring Billy’s own sassy personality to light as he grew more comfortable with the team and opened up more. Peter also helped Teddy deal with the revelation that he was an orphan/alien hybrid/prince because he could relate to his parents being dead as well and never being able to remember or know them, and Peter had also been genuinely, curiously awed at the knowledge that Teddy’s powers came not from an accident or mutation, but from his unique physiology as a Marilia-Kesmyki hybrid. Peter was the first to realize that Tommy’s powers were likely not what they seemed to be, as he found it odd that a set of identical twins would be born with such different powers, and found it especially hard to believe Tommy was actually a speedster when Wanda claimed that not only did she sense magic in Tommy like she did in Billy, but that Tommy’s superspeed was much too different from Pietro’s to be genuine.


	3. Kate Bishop - Hawkeye

Kate Bishop, despite being the daughter of a rich publishing magnate, was never truly comfortable surrounded by her father’s staggering wealth, and like her mother, spent a lot of time and money helping out worthy causes. Following the death of her mother, Kate threw herself into helping charity even more, but following an incident where she was attacked and raped in Central Park, Kate decided to do everything she could to learn to defend herself and others.

 

With a natural talent in several disciplines, including archery, Kate’s father managed to fund Kate’s lessons with the best of the best, including SHIELD agent turned Avenger Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. Clint saw something special in Kate and decided to train her extensively in order to become the next Hawkeye, hopefully allowing him to properly retire. Through her connection with Hawkeye, Kate was second to be recruited for the Avengers Failsafe program, and eventually assumed the role of team leader for the Young Avengers, much to Eli’s dismay. With her father’s influence and riches, Kate managed to fund the team, getting them the best costumes money could buy and eventually providing them with a base of operations once Cap tried to shut the Young Avengers down.

 

Despite not having any powers, Kate thoroughly earned her spot as a Young Avenger, and especially as the leader, through her quick thinking and mastery of many skills. Aside from her archery prowess, Kate was also a master of fencing, giving her good sword-wielding abilities should the need aver arise. Kate also had a mastery of several forms of hand-to-hand combat and in martial arts, and could hold her own against the other Young Avengers in fights, while sparring, and in training. Kate was arguably the most important member of the Young Avengers, proving to herself and to the other Young Avengers that just because she was the non-powered daughter of a rich businessman, she could still fight crime with the best of them, even earning the right to use the name of Hawkeye when Clint officially handed the title down to her. Kate also earned her fair share of haters, being a young, teenaged, female hero using an Avenger’s name and status in an unofficial, unsanctioned way, though like the other Young Avengers she kicked villain ass and earned her hero name. And if Kate put some of her haters in their places, the other Young Avengers looked the other way. In fact, Billy was known to sometimes help Kate sass her haters into the next Monday.


	4. Eli Bradley - Patriot

Eli Bradley’s grandfather, Isaiah, held a place in history which Eli was very proud of, but that the American government was a bit more hesitant to admit; Isaiah had been the first and only successful test subject of the Captain America super soldier serum _before_ Steve Rogers. Isaiah spend most of WWII locked up, but was released afterwards and returned to his family, a wife and young son, Eli’s father. Isaiah later had another son who would inherit his abilities, though he died young.

 

Eli grew up hearing stories of his uncle and grandfather the super soldiers, and was very proud to call it his history. Eli also began to study more events in history involving black people, and became known throughout his school and neighbourhood for fighting racism and putting bigots in their place. Eli’s parents were proud of him for this, and were glad they’d raised such a passionate son, but they were also worried for his safety, and when they had to move away from New York, encouraged him to come with them. Eli, however, wanting to finish his schooling at the same high school, stayed behind to live with his grandparents. When he was sixteen, however, Eli was attacked and stabbed, requiring a blood transfusion from Isaiah, who had the same blood type as Eli.

 

After the blood transfusion, Eli too ended up with super soldier abilities, and was approached by Vision not long after, becoming the third member of the Young Avengers. Eli fancied himself a natural leader, and tried on several occasions to snag Kate’s title, but failed each time, much to his dismay. Eventually he settle for being Kate’s co-captain, but Kate still help most of the power among the team. To honour his grandfather’s legacy as a super soldier, Eli chose the cadename Patriot, and decked out his costume, a blue uniform, with a red mask and white star. Eli also used throwing stars as his weapon of choice, though no amount of teasing from his teammates could make him carry a red-white-and-blue shield. Eli and Tommy eventually developed a rivalry, since they both had feeling for Kate, though she decided she was an independent Hawkeye who don’t need no man, much to both of their dismay.


	5. Teddy Altman - Hulkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the stupid alien names of Marillia and Kesmyki; I kinda pulled them out the ass because Marvel doesn't have film rights to Skrulls and the Kree in the MCU seem too different from those in the 616 universe to work. Also, Anelle gets upgraded to Queen and Teddy's mom gets an actual name other than Sarah!

Teddy was born on a small dwarf planet, barely bigger than Canada, to a queen called Anelle, who’d just lost her husband, and given the princely name of Dorrek VIII. On the planet were two different alien species, the majority being the shapeshifting Marilia, of which Anelle was descended from, and the minority being the Kesmyki, which Dorrek’s father’s species had been. A few months after Dorrek’s birth, Anelle received news of impending invasion from Thanos, and ordered her servant Laranna to take her infant son to Earth, where she felt they’d be safe from Thanos.

 

Three days after Laranna and Dorrek were sent off, Anelle died at the hands of Thanos’ daughter Nebula. Not long after, Thanos deemed the planet worthless and destroyed it. On Earth, Laranna made a new life for herself and Dorrek, now living in America under the names Sarah and Teddy Altman, respectively. She raised Teddy as her own son, teaching him to control and hide his hybrid abilities and telling him he was human. As a Marilia-Kesmyki hybrid, Teddy had abilities associated with both races; superhuman strength, superhuman durability, superhuman stamina, shapeshifting, and a regenerative healing factor.

 

Before joining the Young Avengers, Teddy was only aware of his shapeshifting and a minor degree of his healing factor, so his other abilities were a cool surprise to Teddy. Teddy was the fourth teen to join the Young Avengers, after Peter, Kate, and Eli, but before Billy or Tommy. Teddy’s name of Hulkling came from Peter, and was given to him when he’d been messing around with his shapeshifting during practice one day and “Hulked out”. Peter even explained that the meaning of the name was a combination of “Hulk” and “changeling”.

 

After Billy joined the team, he and Teddy developed a close friendship, and for a while were best friends, as Teddy didn’t realize Billy had a crush on him. A few months after meeting Billy, Teddy realized he had a crush on his friend, but kept quiet about his feelings because around the same time he realized them, Sarah also told him the truth about his origin, and he’d told the Young Avengers as well. About five months after Billy joined the team, though, Kate decided she’d had enough of their being oblivious around one another and made sure that they confessed their feelings to one another and started dating. Teddy had been the first of the two to confess, and had been surprised to learn Billy shared Teddy’s feelings, though the news was extremely welcomed by Teddy, who was incredibly relieved that Billy reciprocated. After they started dating, Teddy was very accomadating and affectionate towards Billy, prompting the team to tease him, Tommy to be a bit protective of Billy when he first met Teddy, and Kate to declare that she’d rather he and Billy still be obnoxiously stupid and oblivious.


	6. Billy Kaplan - Wiccan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played with Billy and Tommy's origins a bit too. Instead of being soul twins, they're now actual twins adopted by the Kaplan's and the Shepherd's respectively. Also they were born in Sokovia because I wanted them to still have a bit of connection to Scarlet Witch even if she can't be their mom in the MCU because of continuity.

When Billy had been adopted by the Kaplan’s and moved to America where Tommy was, he could easily have been called the happiest boy alive. Given up by one set of parents and turned away by two more, he’d had a hard go as a four-year-old born in civil-war stricken Sokovia, but life seemed to be looking up as he learned English and about family, and he even got to see Tommy sometimes.

 

Then school started, and a lot of the kids were mean to him because John Kessler called him gay and laughed at him, and then Tommy wasn’t allowed to see him, and then he was 13, having a big gay panic as he hoped no one would find out about his brother in juvie. By the time he was 14, Billy was bullied relentlessly by Kessler, and one day, after being beaten up badly by Kessler, Billy ended up hiding away in a corner of Central Park, where he was found by the Scarlet Witch. They talked for a bit about their shared circumstances, both being born in Sokovia and having lost their twin brothers, in death or through incarceration. While they talked, Billy also told the Scarlet Witch about Kessler, and she encouraged Billy to tell someone about it, or to do something about it.

 

A few weeks later, just after Billy’s 15th birthday, he accidentally unlocked his magic and zapped Kessler with lightning, hurting him, though he was never caught. After that, the bullies who picked on him, Kessler included, stopped noticing him. Billy experimented with his powers a bit in private, until one day, he was approached by another Avenger; the Vision. Vision told Billy about the Avengers Failsafe program and offered for him to become a Young Avenger himself. Billy, hoping to be able to understand and control his powers, as well as being a comic book nerd, agreed, and before long Billy found himself as not the gay Jewish Sokovian kid, but as a superhero. Within a week, Billy had chosen a codename, Wiccan (suggested by Kate. Teddy had suggested Asgardian, since the Young Avengers knew of the Kessler incident, though this codename had been vetoed because Billy’s skillset included more than just the Thor-like lightning.), and some new friends in his teammates. By the time he’d been on the team for a month, he had a costume and a crush on the team’s resident alien hybrid. When Tommy came to live with the Kaplan’s five months after the team formed (and three months since Cap tried to disband them), Billy and Teddy had just started dating. Tommy discovered the truth about Billy’s powers and about the team two months after he got out of juvie, and shortly afterwards he joined the team as their speedster, to Billy’s annoyance.


	7. Tommy Shepherd - Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played with Billy and Tommy's origins a bit too. Instead of being soul twins, they're now actual twins adopted by the Kaplan's and the Shepherd's respectively. Also they were born in Sokovia because I wanted them to still have a bit of connection to Scarlet Witch even if she can't be their mom in the MCU because of continuity.
> 
> Sorry if I got anything wrong, I don't know much about the adoption system in America. Also I called Tommy and Billy by their full names in this one because even though we don't know much (if anything) about the Shepherd's, I kinda imagined them always calling people by their full names.

The Shepherd’s had almost backed out of the adoption when they learned that Thomas had a twin brother. They’d already been annoyed enough that they’d be adopting a boy instead of a girl, so when they were asked if they could possibly take Thomas’ twin brother as well, they were furious. At least they’d been able to get away with only the one child, although once William had been adopted by the Kaplan’s, they’d known they wouldn’t be out of the woods for a while.

 

The Kaplan’s were kind, if a bit too much, and insisted on keeping the boys in touch. They’d even suggested meeting up once a month so that the boys could spend the day together, and when the Shepherd’s refused to drive to New York just for a couple of whiny children, the Kaplan’s offered to drive up themselves every month. Eventually, to the Shepherd’s annoyance, the Kaplan’s had decided they would bring William over to see Thomas for holidays and birthdays. Since the Kaplan’s were Jewish and the Shepherd’s Agnostic, the visits happened on a mix of Jewish and Christian holidays. The Kaplan’s visited during Hanukkah, bringing Thomas’ Christmas gift with them. During spring break, they brought Thomas home to spend a few days with William. For Easter, they’d buy both the boys candies and chocolate, which would make Thomas even more energetic than he already was. During summer vacation, William and Thomas went back and forth between New Jersey and New York. At Halloween, the Kaplan’s brought William and Thomas trick-or-treating. For the twins’ birthday, the Kaplan’s came by with birthday gifts for both boys.

 

For a few years the Shepherd’s barely tolerated it, but once the divorce proceedings began, the Shepherd's decided that it was best to keep the boys separated. They told the Kaplan’s as much, who were disappointed, but respected their wishes without protest. Thomas and William tried to keep in touch through phone calls and writing letters, but eventually that died down to a shame-obligated birthday letter every year. These, too, stopped once Thomas went to juvie at 13, charged with vandalism and property damage. Once Thomas was sent to juvie, the Shepherd’s both gave up parental custody of him, and when the Kaplan’s learned this, they stepped in as emergency foster parents to take Thomas in when he got released.

 

Thomas officially came to live with the Kaplan’s at 15, though by then the relationship between himself and William was strained, with Thomas acting like he didn’t care and telling William as much, as well as withholding information from William, who would feel too awkward to tell Thomas anything personal as well. Thomas joined the Young Avengers after finding William trying to sneak into their shared bedroom in the middle of the night after a fight and forcing him to confess his powers and introduce him to his team or else Thomas would tell the Kaplan’s. When he was introduced to the Vision, it was revealed that he was also in the Failsafe program, though Vision hadn’t recruited him because he’d been in juvie at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I took some liberties due to rights and stuff, but yeah.
> 
> Again, if someone wants to use these origin ideas for a fic, let me know through my Tumblr which is acadjonne, and I'll likely let you do it.


End file.
